


Vampires

by Shiningstar707



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar707/pseuds/Shiningstar707
Summary: In a deep sleep for a thousand years, these vampires have now awaken in New Orleans and must learn to adapt in this new age. (A Parody to Disney's Gargoyles)





	Vampires

Vampires Prologue  
Building, New Orleans, 2009:  
At first, it was a usual last night in the Crescent City. But the Xanatos Building, the building even taller than One Shell Square. It was above the cloud line, and through it, the onlookers can see flashes of light and hear explosions of all kinds.   
When suddenly, rumple fell and nearly flatten the civilians below. One cab stopped, and the passengers escaped before a large boulder crushed them. Among the bystanders, a young Asian girl of eighteen years was flabbergasted at the scene in the sky. “Everyone get back!” a police officer ordered. “What going on up there?” she asked. “Got me, kid! Looks like one heck of a party up there!” the officer answered.  
Then suddenly, a huge boulder came down, nearly crushing a little girl. Luckily, the girl from before came and pushed the girl out of the way. “Get out of here!” she told the little girl who ran off, “Or you’ll wind up street pizza.”  
Then she saw something on the boulder next to her. “Claw marks?” she asked herself as she touched them to see if they were real. “Hey kid, get out of there!” the policeman exclaimed as he pulled her out of the danger zone as more boulders fell, crushing a nearby fire hydrant. As the girl dusted herself off, she looked up at the sky and looked back at the claw marks as they got drenched with the water from the hydrant. “What could be strong enough to put claw marks in solid stone?” she asked herself.


End file.
